


Immune To Monsters

by militia_red



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, F/F, Faberry, G!P, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, brittana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/militia_red/pseuds/militia_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn finds Rachel, and suddenly the world doesn't seem so lonely anymore.<br/>Rachel finds Quinn, and suddenly the world isn't so scary anymore.</p><p>Zombie Apocalypse AU. GirlPeen!Quinn. Supernatural elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Most Beautiful Thing She'd Seen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic in a long time. It's extremely AU, so I hope it's okay and that my ability to write hasn't completely disappeared. Anyway, hopefully you'll all enjoy this. There may be some cliffhangers during it, but I hope you'll have faith. If I get good enough feedback, critical included, I'll do my best to continue. Enjoy.

Lima had always been such a quiet town, but it was never this quiet. A year ago, she could remember children playing, cars slowly driving by in each housing estate, women greeting their husbands who arrived home from work and vice versa. Even the sky seemed brighter and more blue. Maybe that was just how she wanted to remember it though.

Now? Now it was a wasteland. Shredded down to the pits of Hell. It was too quiet, too lonely. Not many conscious people came through this town, but when they did, none of them would ever bother Quinn. Not really. There would an odd occasion, perhaps two in her entire year here, where she would willingly create distractions or diversions to ensure their safety, but that was the real extent of it.

Lima, Ohio. It felt as if it was the only place in the universe sometimes. The silence was sometimes too much for Quinn. But she stuck it out, because in reality, Lima was her town now. She practically owned it. It was her own giant playground, inhabited by herself and the disgusting and nightmarish groans and grunts of the many soulless beings that resided here with her. Many of those beings were people that seemed familiar to Quinn. And yet, they looked nothing like anyone she knew. The blonde found it hard to stare into the face of them and try her best to recognise them. The faces of those monsters were covered in blood, rancid skin that peeled off more and more everyday, and clouded eyes and read less than nothing.

She was the watcher of this town now. The Guardian. And everyday seemed to be the same.now. It used to be a case of getting up each day, eating breakfast, running until the burn in her legs was too much for her to continue, going to classes, studying, hanging out with friends… It was simpler back then.  
Living here today was just repetitive. Reptitive and lonely. Each day, Quinn would wake up, check around the house, ensure the gate was still secure, then retreat to the attic of the house, where there sat a massive window that faced the street.

That’s where she was when she saw her. That’s where she was when everything seemed to change.

It was a Thursday. At least that’s what she thought. It seemed to be coming into winter soon. The wind was picking up regularly and the air was getting colder. Quinn sat at the ledge of the window, staring down the street again. This was the most exhausting part of the day. Truly, she hated it more than anything. But it gave her something to stop her from going insane in this place.

With a nearly stale cigarette placed between her lips, Quinn lifted the little lighter, flicking it on and lighting the end of the stick. With a deeper inhale, Quinn diverted her eyes back to the street, blowing it out. As her hazel eyes directed towards the street, the smoke diverted, clearing away to reveal something which made Quinn’s heart almost stop.  
Right there, in the middle of the street, stood a girl. A frail, exhausted and ruined looking girl. Her clothes practically hung off of her, either too big for her to begin with, or just completely destroyed. She was a product of what this world could do to someone. Her eyes were diverted to the ground, her arms hanging loosely at each side of her. And just as Quinn felt the need to shout to her, the rain came down.

It felt like a real movie moment. The rain poured, and the girl’s faded darker. Her arms lifted to catch each drop that came near her, and her head lifted to face the sky. It seemed as though she wanted to feel something other than nothing. As if she wanted to just pretend everything in this world was non-existant. The blond didn’t blame her. If she could pretend everything wasn’t real she would. But she didn’t have that ability within her a lot of the time.

Quinn watched the scene before her eyes, as if watching a tense moment on her television screen. The cigarette hung out of her mouth, her lips parted slightly, and her body unknowingly leaning forward. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. It was the only beautiful thing she had seen in a long time.

Quinn eyes remained on the girl, who stood out like a large diamond in a coal mine, until her cigarette was half gone. And in the peak of the moment, just as the girl on the street let out a hoarse, small laugh, barely audible… it was disrupted. The footsteps, the heavy rain and the freezing weather often teased the walkers. Made them anxious and angry, and more hungry than ever.

It appeared as though this girl’s happiness, combined with the rain caught some unwanted attention. As the shambled walking dead began to stumble out with groans and hungry mouths, Quinn felt her stomach drop. And then as the seconds passed, and the girl on the street looked around, Quinn realised something.

She realised what this girl wanted.

She wanted one last feeling of humanity before she left this world.

She was giving into this horrible world.

It suddenly became something nightmarish to Quinn. To see this beautiful scene grow into something heartbreaking in a matter of seconds.

“No.” Quinn whispered to herself, watching as the other girl dropped to her knees and waited for the inevitable. “Not today.”

Kicking herself around, Quinn climbed down from the window ledge. And she ran through the house as fast as she could. Pulling open the front door, the blonde grabbed the baseball bat from where it was leaning against the table beside her front door, and too soon after, she found herself marching towards where the soulless bodies were gathering around the other girl.

“Hey!” Quinn yelled, lifting the baseball bat so that it was resting against her shoulder. She was ready. She hadn’t been so pushed, so angry and scared at the same time since she was driving home to find her family a year ago.

As the blonde came closer to the girl, she began to notice just how frail she was. And how exhausted she looked. But all it did was make Quinn focus more. She couldn’t look at her while she did this.

Lifting the bat off her shoulder, Quinn swung the bat around as hard as she could, effectively smashing the skull of a scrambling walker. Blood spewed out and squirted over her shirt. It went down. And as Quinn kept swinging her bat, smacking and battering the skulls in of the monsters until each of them were dropped to the ground and unmoving.

The blonde girl panted slowly, her clothes covered in the blood of the dead and the baseball bat shining in red.  
It was only then as everything slowed down that Quinn noticed the fearful look that the other girl had given her, as she gripped her arm helplessly. The blonde’s eyes looked down to where she had been gripping her forearm.

Teeth marks. And blood. She was too late.

“Shit.”


	2. I'm Rachel Berry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, I'm not sure if I mentioned it before. This story holds elements of The Walking Dead and The Last of Us. It may seem confusing right now, but I got a plan. Feel free to comment critically and give me a kudos. Have faith friends.
> 
> Other side note, I don't have someone to read my chapters before I write and my keyboard is a little screwed at the moment. If the spelling mistakes piss you off, don't worry. They piss me off just as much.

In Quinn’s twenty years, she had never truly experienced a heartbreak. She had never been a victim to difficult times of love. High school was a blur for her. Jocks, cheerleaders, even the school nerds didn’t accept her. College was better. Moving away from home pushed Quinn out of her comfort zone. So she participated in parties, even managed to lose her virginity during some intoxicated hook up. But in the end, love was never really something she looked for. She’d be lying if she said her trust issues were completely fine. Quinn had always found it hard to trust anyone.

With the biological malfunction in her mother’s pregnancy with her, Quinn had been the runt of the litter for a long time. She was outcasted, often lonely, but not lonely enough to go insane. She still heard people speak. She still heard voices of happiness, sadness, anger, anxiety, and so much more. Even though she never truly had a real, best friend, she often wished the world was back the way it was.   

In a lot of ways, all she ever wanted was a real friend. And now in this world, all she wanted was someone to make noise. To speak and shout and just be near, as opposed to the only remotely human sound coming from the dead.

And now the one chance to she had of that, the one chance of a person who could be that noise she needed, was utterly fucked.

“I-it’s okay.” The girl said, pushing herself up and taking a step towards Quinn. Quinn stepped back carefully, almost tripping over the rotting body behind her. She held her hand up, her eyes wide.

“You’re bitten.” She said cautionsly, gripping her bat a little tighter. “You-you’re going to turn.”

Quinn’s voice trembled. She wasn’t even feeling afraid. She was just ashamed of herself. She didn’t make it in time, and now the only person who she had had a conversation with in over a year was going to disappear. Just like everyone else. Any chance of a slither of civilization was gone from her life yet again. She failed. She failed to protect the only beautiful thing she had seen in such a long time, and now she felt nothing but shame.

The tan girl shook her head quickly, holding up her hands.

“I-I’m fine.” She stammered out through dry lips.

Quinn swallowed hard, lifting her bat to hold across herself, her fingers tightening around the rough wood.

“You are not fine.” Quinn replied, “Have you been sleeping since this began? You are not fine, you’re not okay.”

Quinn couldn’t think. She could barely speak. A position like this is one she had never been in. She had seen the turn back when thing began, but she had never in her life been the one to kill a person. Especially not like this. And at this point, she didn’t know whether it was the right or wrong thing to do.

And suddenly, Quinn felt scared.

The other girl swallowed thickly.

“Take me somewhere safe.” She told Quinn. “I’ll prove it. I’ll prove I am fine.”

Something about this girl seemed cold. She was bitten, her blood was pouring down her forearm, yet she showed absolutely no pain. She showed no fear, no emotion… and yet no threat. She didn’t look like she was capable of lifting a fist to Quinn, and yet looked like she could bring the blonde to her knees in seconds. Quinn had no idea whether to trust her or not.

“How?” Quinn asked, slowly allowing her grip on the baseball bat to loosen. Her hand dropped, bringing the bat with it and effectively lowering it to her side.

“I’ll show you.”

And just like that, Quinn felt her guard drop. With a deep sigh, Quinn looked around. The end of the street was hoarding with a few stragglers of walkers. If they were going to do this, they needed somewhere quiet.

“I’ll take you behind my gate. But not inside the house.” Quinn told the girl.

With a quick nod, the girl began to walk. Quinn was left standing for a few seconds. That girl was so determined. She seemed both angry and calm at the same time.

As Quinn caught up, she side glanced towards the bite on the girl’s arm. The blood was everywhere. Drops were falling to the ground beside her and behind her as they walked. Despite the fact that the bite went deep and clearly punctured something, the blood seemed to be… thickening each step they walked.

Something was definitely happening. Quinn wasn’t sure what, but something was happening.

The tan girl came to a stop outside the large gate, waiting for Quinn to enter first. Keeping a close eye on the bitten girl, Quinn pushed the gate open, shutting it after the girl came inside. Wrapping the fallen chain around the gate, Quinn padlocked it andturned to the other girl. She lifted her baseball bat, poking the girl’s back with it gently.

“Around the back.” Quinn told her, watching as the girl began walking.

As she walked, Quinn noticed more and more how much the girl’s movements changed. Her arm dropped, as if she was just walking normally down a street. And once they made it around the back, the brunette girl turned.

Quinn swallowed thickly, possibly for the millionth time that day.

“We’re here.” She began, holinding onto the bat with a tight grip. “Now prove you’re okay.”

The girl faced her, clenching her jaw. Quinn was honestly afraid the girl would pull out a knife and shank her. But she couldn’t let that show. Fear was weakness. And Quinn chose to never be weak.

A moment passed, both girls staring at each other, before the brunette girl lifted her arms, tugging her loose t-shirt off. Quinn’s eyes diverted awkwardly. This was the last thing she was expecting.

“Look at me, or I can’t prove it.” The brunette told Quinn, balling up the t-shirt and running the fabric over her arm. And just like that, the bite that was there minutes before had scabbed. Under that coating of blood, the bite had somehow began healing already.

She wasn’t finished.

“I’ve been bitten before.” She explained firmly, turning slightly to reveal the scared over bite mark right against her shoulder blade.

Quinn’s eyes were wide, her stomach not knowing what to make of this. She wanted to know what was happening, why this girl was like this. But that knowledge was beyond her. Far beyond her.

“Who the hell are you?” Quinn asked, taking a step back. She had no idea how to believe this.

The other girl looked down at her arm, rubbing it gently, before looking back up.

“I’m Rachel Berry."


	3. Immune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my best to work on extending the chapters a little. A few of the first ones will probably be character building, so if you find that boring, please have faith and remember I have a story going. There will be some stuff going on that'll bring the story together.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, kudos and leave whatever creative criticism you can. Also please bare in mind that my keyboard is a little screwed up right now, so any mistakes are either my fault or my keyboard's. Enjoy.

Rachel Berry. That was her name. Quinn met someone new, someone with some weird ability to withstand the deadly infection, and her name was Rachel Berry. The name rolled off the tongue. It was almost refreshing to Quinn. But nothing beat the knowledge that someone was there beside her, making noise, talking. That was the most refreshing thing about her.

Still, Quinn really didn’t have any idea who this girl was. She had no idea why she was here or why she chose to stand in the middle of the street if she knew she wouldn’t die. Maybe she truly was attempting to end things. Maybe she knew those walkers weren’t planning on eating her or tearing her apart. At this point, Quinn wasn’t sure she wanted to know anything else. This day was  becoming too much.

It had be a solid hour after things were revealed to Quinn. Quinn couldn’t bring herself to say much.

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

Quinn sat across from Rachel. The living room was quiet, besides the munching of stale biscuits and the slurping from the canned soup sitting on Rachel’s lap. Quinn couldn’t bring herself to say anything. She simply watched the other girl demolish her soup and biscuits. Quinn was sat in the armchair, fingers scratching each arm of the chair gently. The baseball bat sat leaning against her thigh.

After Rachel spoke, staring back at Quinn, the blonde clenched her jaw.

“I apologise. I guess I’m still reeling from the bite.” Quinn admitted quietly.

It had been a lot to take in. Yes, it had been an hour since Quinn had saved the other girl, but it didn’t change the fact that she had seen what she had seen.

“I understand.” Rachel replied, lifting the can of soup to her lips and drinking some back. It had been days since she had eaten anything, she was sure that eating this right now was making her look like a mess.

Quinn’s eyes watched Rachel’s hand lift. She watched the biscuits disappear in her mouth and the soup drain down her throat. It had been too long since anyone had been in this house besides her, it was just surreal to her to just see someone sitting across from her, nevermind the fact that this girl had been bitten an hour before, and apparently felt fine now.

The bite was healing over already, almost completely scarred now.

“You can look at it if you want.” Rachel spoke, breaking the silence as well as Quinn’s gaze.

The blonde girl blinked a few times, her eyes diverting between the bite marks and Rachel’s face.

“How is it possible?” She asked. “The bites, they kill everyone. Why not you?”

“I don’t know.” Rachel answered, placing the empty tin of soup on the floor beside her feet. “I’d be lying if I said I did know. I don’t.”

Quinn stayed still for a few seconds, before sighing and nodding gently.

“How long have you been here?” Rachel asked. It was quickly turning into a questions game now.

“A year.” Quinn began. “This was my childhood home. I came home to find my mother.”

“And?”

“The town was evacuated by the military.”

“Oh.”

Quinn drummed her fingers against the arm of her chair.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

Rachel shrugged. “I don’t know. It seemed quiet. It’s where my daddy grew up. I was hoping to find him here.”

Quinn’s stomach dropped. No one was here. No one ever really came through here. Chances are the girl’s father wasn’t here. And if he was, it’s possible that he had already turned. It would be heartbreaking to break that news. Plus Quinn really wouldn’t have a clue if she was right. She decided to stay quiet for now.

Quinn looked down at her lap, clasping her hands together and twindling her thumbs slowly.

“Does anyone know that you can’t turn?” she asked quietly.

Rachel shook her head no.

“My group just ran the first time. I’ve been on my own since. I doubt anyone would wait long enough to find out anyway. People have changed since this all began. It feels like… Like a big war.”

Quinn agreed with her. It was like a long, lonely war. One that had no directions or goals other than to survive. There was no such thing as living anymore. There was just surviving.

“Did you ever have a group?” Rachel asked. Yet again, she broke the thought process that Quinn had. She found Rachel did that a lot. Maybe everyone in the past did and she just never realised it until now.

“No.” She answered quietly.

Silence. Again. Quinn hoped it didn’t stay this way. Then again she wasn’t exactly helping the situation. If anything she was enforcing the silence. It was hard for Quinn to make conversation like this.

“You never said your name.” Rachel said, stretching out her legs and wiping her mouth against the blood stained, raggy t-shirt she was wearing. Quinn only just noticed how filthy the girl looked right now. She probably wanted new clothes, probably needed them. As Quinn looked over her clothes, the blonde scratched the back of her neck.

“Quinn.” Quinn answered. “Um, Fabray. Quinn Fabray.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rachel stared in the mirror, turning slightly at the hip and tugging at the clean clothes. They were a little big for her, but Quinn said it was probably the only thing close to fitting her. Despite the fact that the clothes were a little big, Rachel kept in mind that Quinn didn’t need to do this. She didn’t need to run down the street after her, and kill all those monsters that surrounded her. She didn’t need to let her inside her childhood home, give her clothes and food and water, and allow her the right to have her own room. But she did. That was something that had turned foreign to Rachel. Nowadays in this hellhole of a world, people often didn’t give other people chances to explain themselves, especially if they had just been bitten. But Quinn did, and that was something that Rachel Berry was not going to take for granted.

They didn’t talk much the entire night. Quinn told Rachel her name, then went away for a while to set up Rachel’s room. Apparently it was the guest room. It looked as though there was a lot of rooms in the house, possibly more guest rooms. The one that Rachel got clearly wouldn’t be the biggest, but she was going to do anything but complain. She had a bed, she had pajamas, clothes, and the best part of it was, it was impenetrable to the monsters. For the first time in a long time, Rachel truly felt safe.

She smiled in the mirror, lifting the fabric of the t-shirt to inhale to clean smell. It was amazing. It smelt like scented fabric softener, some sort of flower scent. The t-shirt was a baby blue color, baggy on her, but comfortable. On lower half of her body, she wore comfortable gray sweatpants and socks without holes in. That was a wonder in itself.

Rachel soon found herself walking away from the mirror. This house was something everyone needed in this world. It truly seemed as though Quinn had built a fortress here. The house had a huge wall built around it, a large gate, thick brick walls and a large oak door. It was the dream home for an apocalypse. Rachel could see why Quinn stayed.

The room was lit by a flickering candle. Quinn provided it, along with a few more and a lighter. It was the most relaxed feeling she could begin to feel. As Rachel fell against the bed, she let out a slow sigh. It was so good.

Rachel wondered if Quinn would let her stay after today. She wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t. It didn’t look like Rachel would be dying anytime soon. If anything, her death would come from starvation of dehydration. She had no idea why she was incapable of dying by the hands of those monsters, but she hoped that one day she would find out. Maybe if she did… maybe it could help stop everything. But that was a worry for another day.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

_‘Today I met a girl. The first girl I have seen in a while that wasn’t walking from the grave. It was the most bizarre experience I’ve had since this whole mess started. She was bitten, and then she was fine. She was bitten with the fucking infectious bite, and now she’s in my house, full of strength._

_Her name is Rachel Berry. And for some reason she’s incapable of turning into those walkers. She’s incapable of being a monster. Physically, mentally but… not only that. There’s something special about her. Besides the fact that she seems to be immune from the infection, there’s something else. It’s like an aura or something. I’m sure it’s nothing like superpowers or anything but I just want to protect her. She doesn’t look like a fighter. She’s more of a lover. I guess in this world, she’s the only one who can be. The rest of us, whoever’s left, need to fight to survive._

_And yet I still want to protect her more than anything. Because finally someone’s there to make noise._

_I think I’m going to be okay._

_-Quinn’_


End file.
